1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a mobile telecommunication and joint resource allocation method for joint resource allocation of a multiple-station and joint group handover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single-connection system is either a system using a resource from a single cell or a system having single-connection to a single superordinate station, the system's own access station, or a neighbor base station.
A relay system of a conventional single-connection system obtains a resource allocated from a single superordinate station. However, when a resource allocated from a superordinate station is insufficient due to an increased traffic load of the superordinate station, a relay station performs handover to another superordinate station having a relatively lower traffic load, thereby changing the relay system's topology. If the other superordinate station also has difficulty in handling the traffic load due to a lack of resources, reconfiguration of a topology of the relay fails.